To achieve a higher resolution in a conventional solid-state imaging device such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, the pixels are normally made smaller in size. However, a reduction in the size of the pixels causes degradation of the pixel characteristics and sensitivity. To counter this, there is a suggested technique by which an organic photoelectric conversion film as a component for achieving a higher resolution is stacked on a silicon substrate including photodiodes in a solid-state imaging device (see Patent Document 1, for example).